No Regrets
by Only Insanity Rules Here
Summary: No matter what happens, Sheik has no regrets. Kind of AU one-shot, Sheik/Link.


No Regrets

**AN: **This is officially what happens when my psychology teacher takes too long to take attendance. I do not own anything, and I'm making no profit from this.

**Warnings:** Zelda and Sheik as separate beings, somewhat graphic mentions of sex.

**Pairings:** Link/Sheik. One sided Zelda/Link if you read through the lines very, very carefully (or that might just be me thematically analyzing my own story V.V). Oh, and the POV is kinda weird and skippy and hoppy... It's supposed to skip from past to present, but blah, whatever.

**Words:** 905

**No Regrets**

He regretted nothing. Even as Zelda's angry gaze bore into him, he regretted nothing. He didn't regret having pulled Link to him after he had come out of the Spirit Temple, covered in cuts and bruises and burns. He didn't regret having slowly taken the time to clean and bandage the wounds, and when Link had brokenly asked him why, he'd never regret finally having confessed that he'd been in love with the Hero since he had entered the Water Temple a few months prior.

Even as Zelda started telling him off angrily, he didn't regret having pulled Link into the initial kiss that had changed everything. He didn't regret having pulled away, for the briefest moment to look into those piercing blue eyes for permission to continue and, when he had found it, he didn't regret having gone back.

He didn't regret having let Link fall back into him as they had kissed, nor did he particularly care that Zelda didn't like that they had deepened the kiss. He didn't regret the moan that he'd let loose when Link's fingers had run through his hair, pulling it out of its turban, and even now he blushed with desire as he remembered how Link had moaned into his mouth and had rubbed their hips together when he had responded by running his hand under Link's hat and through his hair.

He'd never regret having let Link take it that one step further by removing his mask, not even as Zelda angrily flung magic at him, and he didn't regret the slow undressing of the both of them in the quarter of an hour that had followed. Even as the magic burned at his body and he forced himself silent, he didn't regret having lavished Link's body with hot kisses and bites, some of which had left deep purple marks. He didn't regret having soothed Link's panic by kissing him as he gently rubbed at the Hero's proud member, and certainly hadn't expected Link to return the favor, but he didn't regret having encouraged that either. He'd never regret having moaned out words of love into Link's ear, and had been frustrated when Link stopped him from reaching climax, but when he'd heard Link breathe, "I want you inside me..." he had found he didn't regret waiting after all.

Even as the magic enveloped his body and burnt away his clothing, he didn't regret having prolonged Link's torture by stretching him thoroughly, since their only lube had been their own saliva, and he hadn't wanted to hurt him. He could never regret having slowly entered Link, because not only had it felt fantastic, but they had both been gasping out their love for each other. Even as his knees finally crashed to the ground and he finally cried out in pain, he didn't regret the slow love making that had happened on the Desert Colossus floor, because it hadn't been just sex. It had been the joining of body, heart and soul in the most intimate and passionate displays of love known to man, and because it had been with the only person he'd ever loved as strongly, he couldn't regret it.

As he lay panting, naked on the ground, he couldn't regret having screamed out his love for Link to the stars. Link had been impaled on his cock, their naked, sweaty chests had been pressed together, their lips locked in passionate kisses the whole time, but the need to finally release all of his feeling had come over him, and he'd torn away to howl "I love you Link!" to the stars, and it had been the beautiful sound of Link's loud half moan and half scream that had made him come violently. The moment had been so magical that, even through all his pain now, he did not regret having done it.

The memories were making him hard again, and he did not regret his choice to start stroking himself, moaning Link's name, just has he did not regret having told Link that Zelda would most definitely not let them see each other again after their love making, for he was only a ninja for hire and was not supposed to be involved with him like this. He didn't regret having made Link cry, because he was beautiful when he cried. He didn't regret having wiped the tears and having kissed the protest away softly. He could feel the magic of the Sacred Realm pulling him into its depths now, but he didn't regret coming onto his hand, looking Zelda in the eye, and then licking it off. He felt the darkness of the Sacred Realm envelope him, and still he regretted nothing.

In the next instant, he felt himself fall and land in strong arms he definitely remembered, and as red eyes met blue, he smiled.

"Link, you got me out?" he asked, and didn't regret asking, for Link smiled in that way of his and he knew that Link had freed him from the Sacred Realm.

"Gannon is dead; Sheik, and now we can be together."

"And Zelda?"

"Does not have the right to meddle."

And then their lips met for the first time in ages, and Sheik did not regret anything. This moment had been worth all of the consequences, and he'd do it again without regrets in a heartbeat. Sheik regretted nothing, and he doubted that he ever would.

**End**

**AN:** So that's it. Please review to let me know what you thought.


End file.
